A Boy and his Butterfree
by Shivel
Summary: A young abrasive Pokemon League champion must defeat his distrusting rival, and find the courage in himself to overcome his worst fears...


****

This story is loosely based on a dream I've once had, it contains OCs and trainer/pokemon relations.

**Enjoy. If you've the time, any and all reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Bitter Rivals**

The two rivals stood there for a good five seconds, Deshan giving Ashio a big, sly grin which made him hate Deshan even more then ever. He knew by Deshan's general attitude that he had done something with his Shiyono, and he was certainly going to prod it out of him.

"Deshan!" Ashio shouted. Deshan maintained his grin.

"So you finally came Ashio. I've been waiting for you." Ashio wanted to get straight to the point.

"What have you done with Shiyono?" Deshan shrugs.

"Shiyono is it? You mean that thing I found in the wilderness?"

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Deshan held his hands in front of him, shaking left and right.

"No no! Calm down, kid. I keep her here." Ashio was running out of patience.

"Rrrrr.. You better tell me!"

"If you really want to know where your Shiyono is, hand me all your Pokeballs as collateral." Deshan holds out his right hand in a cup fashion.

"Tell me where she is first!" Ashio demanded.

"Pokeballs first, then I'll tell you everything you want to know... Ashio." Ashio knew he wasn't going to bend from his decision, so he had to play along.

"Fine!" Ashio reaches onto his belt and hands over all his Pokeballs. "Well?" Deshan grinned and motioned for Ashio to follow.

"Follow me, closely."

Deshan lead the way for Ashio up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Periodically, Deshan looks back and smirks at Ashio, who found this behavior quite disturbing. They hadn't walked for more then two minutes when they came to their destination in a smaller confined room. This room had a low roof, and the entire back wall compound was made of tall iron bars. There was another layer of bars between them and a Butterfree Ashio knew well.

"Is that your Shiyono?" Deshan questioned while pointing to the nearby caged Butterfree. Ashio exclaimed.

"Shiyono!" He shouted to her. No responce ever came. Ashio gave a odd look, usually Shiyono was always so happy to see him.

"Heheh, let's take a closer look shall we?"

They went nearer to Shiyono, and Ashio came quite close to her, almost his nose parallel to the bars. He could definitely tell she was Shiyono, but something was amiss. Her eyes were half shut, facing downward and was completely unalert to either of their presences. Deshan waved his hands in front of her eyes and nothing happened, and he shrugged it off. Ashio leaned further forward.

"Shiyono...? Can you hear me?" Deshan smirked.

"Heh, she cannot hear you."

"Deshan! What did you do to her!" Ashio angrily said.

"I saved her. How about that for an answer, Ashio?" Ashio was clearly very upset, he made a clenching fist.

"Rrrrr! You sonova...!" Deshan seemed calm.

"Care to hear my tale? I think it will be most interesting to listen to." Ashio looked him in the eye, this better be good.

"I found your Shiyono, half conscious on the ground amidst the close by forest. She was fatally wounded near her chest, as if she was impaled by something. I, being the generous samaritan I am, closed the wound with the cloth off my own sleeves and brought her here. She was not going to last, even with my best medics on her. If she was almost dead there, the question should be... what did you do to her?" He pointed straight at Ashio, with a very stern face.

"I didn't do anything! I..."

"Ha. Don't you get it... she's internally dead, her heart was destroyed." Ashio was surprised by that claim, he didn't want to believe it.

"What?"

"At the last minute, we were able to save your Shiyono. We used my knowledge in mechanics to fashion a new heart. One that would keep her alive. You should be thankful, Ashio." Ashio looked at Shiyono, she seemed somewhat fine but without a soul. She just floated there, giving the same blank look at the floor. Ashio was intent on testing the validity of his claim.

"Somethings still not right about this whole thing!" He implored, he wanted access inside the cage. Deshan grinned.

"Want to see for yourself?" Ashio nodded.

Deshan unlocked and opened the gate that separated them. Ashio quickly ran inside to embrace Shiyono. After he had went inside, Deshan closed the door again wearing a grin; he knew what was going to happen if anyone got too close to her. Upon contact, Shiyono swiftly delivered a kick to Ashio in the face, knocking him back against the gate. Her expression remained constant, but her face was looking upon him now, as if ready to strike at any moment. Ashio gave her a concerned look.

"Shiyono..." Deshan laughed.

"See? Aren't you glad your with your precious Shiyono again?" Ashio looked at Deshan.

"What do you mean?"

"Her heart is gone, so she doesn't remember you. You get it by now? None of her memories or thoughts of you remain." Ashio wasn't going to give up that easily, he would believe no more of this.

"Rrrrr! Shiyono!" Deshan placed his palms on his waist, anticipating what would happen next. Ashio slowly moved towards her, but she floated backwards maintaining a small distance. He reached out again to Shiyono, only for the hand to be kicked away. She suddenly lunged at him, hitting him in the face with her own head, and smacking him around the cage repeatedly with her foot like a rag doll. Ashio was clearly exhausted and fell down against the bars, breaking a section of the outer gate. Deshan was most amused.

"She views you as a threat. Give up, her life belongs to me now. Nothing you do will change that." Ashio pounded the floor with frustration.

"Darn it! Darn it all! Why Shiyono? Do you not remember me at all?" Shiyono readies a final kick as Deshan smirks, it was at least 100 yards down.

"Come on out quickly, boy."

Shiyono kicks him once again, which fully broke the outer gate. Ashio anticipated and managed to grab the foot that kicked him, and the remaining force sent him and Shiyono falling out of the castle. Deshan gasped, quickly opened the cage and looked downward over the cliff where they dropped. He saw them fighting on the way down, so he put on a more serious face and left the scene. Ashio, falling with Shiyono, had a strong grip on her leg, and endured many more kicks with the other foot to the face until he grabbed that one as well with his opposite hand. Shiyono glided them to the ground somewhat safely. Upon contact with a tree, Ashio instantly lost his grip, face planted off the tree and fell to the ground. He had several severe bruises, but that hardly stopped him. He looked around frantically for his Butterfree.

"Shiyono!" He shouted repeatedly looking for her. Fact is she was close by, and apparently she forgot about his presence all over again. She floated low to the ground in place as if nothing happened. Ashio crept closer to her, behind her, outside her line of sight. Shiyono didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Shiyono... It's me Ashio, are you all right...?" No response.

"Oh that's right, you can't hear me can you?" He came closer and tried reaching out to her, only to shortly withdraw his own hand.

"I'm sorry..." Ashio heard the sound of clapping.

"Good show, Ashio. Good show." Deshan came walking into the forest. Ashio turned his head.

"Huh...? Deshan?"

"Still trying? As I said, nothing will bring her back." Ashio began to believe him more.

"But, Shiyono. I..." Ashio became slightly emotional, which caused Deshan to frown.

"You're still my rival aren't you? You're getting soft." Ashio was confused.

"Huh?" Deshan threw his belt back at him and he caught it.

"Your Pokeballs, take them back. But I will take your Shiyono, it's not like she'll obey you or me or anyone anymore." Ashio looked back at her again, still turned away from them. Ashio remembered what Deshan said about her heart. Was she really catatonic?

"Clean yourself up, you're a mess right now. I don't want our battle to be messy." Ashio remained still, watching the motionless Shiyono, his own eyes becoming heavy. Deshan shrugged.

"..." Deshan walked past Ashio and pulled out a remote from his pocket, aimed it at Shiyono and dialed something on it. A strange bubble vaporized around Shiyono, at first she didn't notice, but shortly then she began to flail wildly about within the bubble. Ashio can only watch in awe, he didn't want this.

"She's better off locked in a cage somewhere now, she's dangerous to modern life." He puts another small device on the bubble, and walks past Ashio and breifly pauses, "Good luck kid." Deshan then walked back to his castle with the bubble following him.

Ashio was motionless.


End file.
